Handy Work
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Joaquin's eyes fluttered open, he blinked and looked blearily around his bedroom. He got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom, and turned on the tap. He looked up into the mirror and froze. His jaw dropped and he brought his hand up to rub the skin above his lips where his moustache would have been. He screamed.
1. Chapter 1

Handy Work

Joaquin's eyes fluttered open, he blinked and looked blearily around his bedroom. He got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom, and turned on the tap.

He looked up into the mirror and froze. His jaw dropped and he brought his hand up to rub the skin above his lips where his moustache would have been.

He screamed.

He ran back into his room and dived under the covers.

He must have fallen back asleep, because he was woken by a knocking at his door.

'Wha-?' He asked, startled by the knock.

'Joaquin, it's only me...'

'Manolo, go away...'

'Why?'

'My... My...'

Manolo pushed open the door and ripped the covers off of Joaquin.

'Don't look at me, Manolo...'

'What is it, Joaquin?'

Joaquin looked at him with big eyes. Manolo's eyes flitted to Joaquin's mouth, seeing that his moustache, was indeed gone.

Manolo looked sympathetically at his friend, and lead him into the bathroom.

'What are you-?'

'Shhh.'

Manolo put a finger to Joaquin's lips and silenced him.

He stood Joaquin in front of the mirror and swept his long black hair over his shoulder so that it fell to his waist.

He gestured to Joaquin to jut his lips out and he reluctantly did so. Manolo grinned and lifted up a few strands of his hair and draped them over Joaquin's lips, making a moustache.

Joaquin grumbled and glared at his friend, Manolo giggled and dropped the hair, he quickly pressed his lips to Joaquins.

'Glad you like my handy work so much.' Manolo whispered as he pulled away, and then gingerly traced across the skin above Joaquin's lips.

He watched Joaquin's expression turn into one of anger; Manolo ran back to his house, a silly grin on his face the whole way.

* * *

The next morning, Manolo awoke to the sound of birds outside of his window, he sat up in his bed, and ran a hand through his long hair.

Long? Wasn't his hair long?

'JOAQUIN!' Manolo screeched, dashing to his mirror to see the damage.

His once waist length hair had been cut to the nape of his neck. He let out a sob, and stormed to Joaquin's house.

'Hola, Manolo.' Joaquin said with a smile. 'I heard your yell from across the street and had a feeling that I'd be expecting you.'

'JOAQUIN. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. TO. MY. HAIR?!' Manolo yelled.

'Only what you did to my moustache, my love.' He smiled sweetly, and just as on the previous day but in reverse; he pressed his lips to Manolo's.

He didn't pull away like Manolo had the day before, but instead deepened their kiss and tugged at the short strands of hair that hung loosely around Manolo's face.

'Glad you like my handy work so much.' Joaquin whispered, with a smirk.

Manolo growled at the other boy and pulled Joaquin back into the kiss.

* * *

 **For my girlfriend** **, BellaMondragon, lets call it a 2 day early anniversary present? - love you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sort of prequel to previous chapter?**

Carlos Sanchez stood in his sons doorway observing his son. He looked at him with worry, as he stood in front of the mirror brushing his long silky hair. His forehead creased into a frown at the sight of the large grin on his sons face as he put the brush down and picked up a hair tie from his dresser.

He went downstairs and began to cook some eggs for their breakfast.

He set the table, as he contemplated his son. Those Rodriguez brothers weren't doing him any good, all the singing, and the music playing, they needed some time apart that was for sure.

Joaquin was a good friend for his son, he was a manly man, with his moustache. Manolo needed a haircut, that would get him on track.

He served up their eggs, and called for his son.

Moments later, Manolo sauntered into the kitchen. Carlos' jaw fell open; his son had put his hair up in a top-knot style, and then plaited it all together.

'Manolo!' He screeched. 'What do you think you look like?!'

'Wonderful, papa.'

'Manolo, this has to stop.' He hissed at his son, pulling out the hair tye and roughly unplaiting his sons hair. 'People will think that you are gay!'

'But papa, I am gay!'

'You what-? But what about Maria?'

'Ah yes... Beautiful Maria.'

'See? You are not gay, my son. You are just having a mid-life crisis.'

'Papa... I am not even twenty yet... And what about Joaquin?'

'What about him?'

'He is gay also.'

Carlos stared at Manolo, and ripped out the hair tye securing the top-knot. He stormed into his son's bedroom and removed the guitar that Maria had once given him.

'Papa! Maria gave that to me!'

'And is this how you want Maria to see you when she returns? I will be keeping this until you can focus on the bull-fighting.'

Manolo's eyes filled with tears, and he ran out of the house and across the street to Joaquin's house.

 **Aha, second part of anniversary present, mi amor xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

'Papa! Papa! Look what Joaquin did to my beautiful hair!' Manolo wailed, re-entering his house.

After their kiss, Joaquin had teased and laughed at Manolo, and it had reminded him of the atrocity that was his hair.

'Why, Manolo... It looks... Wonderful!' Carlos exclaimed, rushing over to examine his son's new hair cut.

'Papa!' Manolo scowled. 'Joaquin cut it off!'

'Joaquin did this?'

'Si, Papa.'

Carlos nodded and swiftly left the Sanchez house. He walked across the street to Joaquin's house and knocked on the door.

Within moments, Joaquin opened it. 'Hola, Senor Sanchez.' Joaquin greeted his friends father.

Carlos threw his arms around Joaquin and hugged him tightly, before regaining a hold of himself and clearing his throat. 'I have come to offer my thanks.'

'What ever for?'

'You have finally rid me of Manolo's hair! People were starting to talk, you know...'

'Saying what?'

Carlos looked left and right, and then lowered his voice. 'Saying that he is gay.'

'But Senor, Manolo _is_ gay...'

'No, no, he loves Maria.'

'Lo siento, Senor.' Joaquin said with a laugh. 'Manolo is very gay, trust me, I know.' He gave Carlos a wink, and then retreated back inside and closed the door behind him.

 **A/N: huehuehue sorry this is kind of in a strange order? Idk it makes sense to me... And I guess this whole fic is an anniversary present then haha xxx**


End file.
